Cocktails
by Dispatch22705
Summary: 24 little snippets of the B&B life, using cocktails as inspiration. Rated M, though not all are super-smutty.
1. A Goodnight Kiss

**Hello! Well, here we are, another 24 hours before the day of the end of a Bones hiatus. Okay, I think that sentence makes sense! I'm hoping to post each hour today, but like always, please forgive me if I miss a couple of them.**

**These one-shots are only inspired by the names of drinks-most won't have the drinks in the stories at all. But, for fun, I've included the recipe for each one at the end of each post. **

**I also want to give a quick shout-out to Sleepless in Atlanta, who had the idea in the first place and helped me muse and come up with 24 different B&B related cocktail drinks. Cheers!**

**And now, on with the smut! :D**

**-b&b-**

Booth held his breath as he closed the nursery door. He knew Brennan would be annoyed with him if she knew he was watching their daughter again. Not so much annoyed that he was fascinated with her—more that he tended to wake her up, which meant Brennan had to wake up.

He smiled and paused outside the door, pressing his ear close to it, satisfied when he only heard silence. He quietly made his way to his bedroom and once there, also took time to lean in the doorway and watch Brennan for a moment. He had told her once that he just couldn't resist how cute their daughter was, but the truth of the matter was that there were moments he honestly couldn't believe everything was true. He believed in fate and karma and doing the right thing. But to have a new home with a family was not beyond what he'd hoped for, but certainly beyond what he'd expected to come his way.

He smiled once again and got into bed, murmuring softly when Brennan instinctively moved closer to him. But when she blinked her eyes open and smiled at him, his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry," he said.

"No," she placed a hand on his chest. "I was already awake." The usual knowing smile on her face was softened by sleep, but he still chuckled at being found out.

"Aw, Bones, I couldn't help it."

"I know," she interrupted before he continued. "She is truly fascinating."

"It's not just that," he murmured as he wrapped his arm around Brennan and pulled her closer.

Her fingers slipped beneath his t-shirt, softly pressing against his skin. "I know," she repeated and gently ran her thumbs beneath the waistband of his pants. Booth's fingers tightened for a fraction of a second before he moved, easily sliding her beneath him so he could peel her nightgown from her body. His hands landed on her hips, and he reverently ran his thumbs over her soft skin.

"Booth," she whispered, and his eyes caught hers. He smiled and rolled to his back to shove his shirt and pants off. Brennan turned toward him and when he rose to his side, he hooked one of her thighs up and over his. His large palms spanned her back as he situated himself and slowly entered her in one long, smooth stroke.

Her neck arched gracefully and her fingers pushed into his chest and shoulders as she met his deep rhythm. Over and over, he rocked into her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and clasped him tightly with her internal muscles. He hitched her leg higher and concentrated on short strokes while buried deep inside her. It wasn't long before she was panting in his ear and clenching down on him. Booth paused as she came and then caught her hips in his hands and thrust in and out of her until his eyes squeezed shut and he poured himself into her.

He opened his eyes and saw her lazily smiling at him. Smiling himself, he leaned toward her and pressed his mouth against hers. At the feel of her lips, he realized he hadn't kissed her all night. She smiled against his mouth and pulled back.

"Goodnight, Booth," she sighed and closed her eyes.

He watched her for a moment, still wrapped in the hazy pleasure of being with her, before he closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Bones."

-b&b-

**Ingredients:**

4 oz Champagne

1 splash Campari

1 cube Sugar

1 drop Angostura Bitter

**Mixing instructions:**

Put one drop of Angostura Bitter on sugar cube and drop in flute. Add champagne and splash of Campari.


	2. A Southern Screw

It was hot. "_Hot as hell_," Booth complained and pressed his back against the side of the fridge.

"Hell is a fictional place and therefore not a good reference," Brennan fanned her neck and lazily closed her eyes. "But yes, it is quite warm."

Booth snickered at her _quite warm_ but didn't fight it. "Fine. It's as hot as the center of the earth."

He expected her to chastise him for hyperbole, and when she didn't, he spared her a glance. They were on an assignment, forced undercover, and living in a southern home with no air conditioning. It was still awhile until sunset, and the lack of breeze meant they were in for a few more sweltering hours. Brennan was sitting on the floor near the screen door, her legs bare and her skirt up toward her thighs. Her hair was piled up on her head and her blouse was open an extra button than normal. Her skin shone and from Booth's viewpoint was fairly shimmering. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips parted, and immediately, his body stirred. She looked exactly like she did after some good, old-fashioned sex. Just as the idea began to form in his head, her eyes opened and he could see she knew what he was thinking.

"No," she practically laughed, but it was too late. He was now on a mission.

"It's too hot," she complained, but smiled when his eyes narrowed. Her lazy refusal only spurred him on more.

He moved to his hands and knees and slowly crawled across the kitchen floor. "It's too hot," she repeated, and he shook his head and smiled.

"It's gonna be hot no matter what. We might as well enjoy it," he growled.

She was too lethargic to go anywhere, and he laughed when she tried to scurry up into a standing position. But that was fine with him, and as he caught up to her, he stood, easily trapping her between his arms and against the wall. From his vantage point, her blouse gaped open, tantalizing him with her sweet and soft skin. "Come on, Bones," he pleaded, skimming one fingertip along the edge of a button. To entice her, he let his lips graze her cheek and jawline, focusing on the spot beneath her ear that he knew was sensitive.

Her knees buckled a bit and she fisted her hands in his shirt, and he knew he had her. His hands immediately went to her legs, hiking up her skirt all the way to her waist. As if his urgency was contagious, her hands were at his waist, swiftly unfastening his pants until they slid down his legs and pooled at his feet. Without kicking them away, he shoved his boxers down and freed his growing hard-on, using his other hand to fist her panties and pull them down. "Ready?" he asked, finding the answer for himself when his fingers rubbed between her legs. She was hot, but hotter there, and wet, and he groaned and hissed when he removed his hand and centered his cock at her opening. He grabbed her hands in his and lifted them up and over their heads as he slid into her. Their eyes met and held as he slow-fucked her against the wall. Deep, sweaty, _sensational_.

He looked down past the way her blouse still teasingly gaped for him and grew mesmerized at the sight of his bare flesh sinking over and over into hers. The stuffy air was punctuated by the wet sounds of their bodies and their harsh breathing. It took a full minute for Booth to realize that his thrusts had increased in speed. His eyes flew to her face, and she was watching him, her cheeks flushed a deep pink and her lips parted. Booth captured her mouth with his and smoothed one hand down her body until he was thumbing her clit in soft strokes while he plunged his cock into her tight flesh. Sweat dripped down his back as he screwed her, and he groaned when she bit his bottom lip. "Yeah," he grunted and pistoned faster and faster. He exploded a fraction of a second before she did, coming inside her clenching core in hot, wet pulses. "Oh, baby," he panted against her neck and tried to pull in air. "That was hot," he murmured, and she laughed, leaning back to meet his eyes.

One of her eyebrows arched and she nodded. "You were right. An excellent way to pass the time."

-b&b-

**Ingredients:**

2 oz Vodka

2 oz Southern Comfort

6 oz Orange juice

Ice

**Mixing instructions:**

Pour over ice, stir and serve.


	3. A Kiss in the Dark

"This is crazy," Booth hissed, but he didn't complain when Brennan secured the door and made sure it was locked. She laughed when she approached him again, and his smile faded when she pressed her mouth against his and quickly pushed him against the closet wall.

"Are you saying you don't want to do this?" she asked, quickly unfastening his pants, shoving them down and stroking his growing cock in her tight fist.

"Shit!" he gasped, instinctively thrusting into her touch. "Yesss, I mean no. I mean…fuck. I mean whatever I need to say to make you not stop."

She laughed again and quickly slid to her knees. "You'll need to be particularly quiet, Booth. These closets aren't soundproof, you know."

"Oh," his head thunked back against the wall as she sucked his tip right into her mouth. "Now you tell me. Right when you're…oh, fuck, right when you're doing THAT!" he gasped as she took him in all the way. "Bones…oh, oh, oh, oh," his fingers fisted in her hair, and though he couldn't see her, he imagined. Oh, he imagined. In his mind, he could see her pink, plump lips wrapped around his cock, the sheen of her moist mouth all along his shaft. Her eyes always fluttered shut in pleasure when she sucked him off, and he imagined they were closed now. His fingers twitched and the soft strands of her hair seemed even softer. She was tonguing him like crazy, and he wasn't going to last long. But that was the entire point. She'd confessed she'd always wanted to give him a blow job in a Jeffersonian closet. He'd had a hard time thinking about anything else. And when she'd seen the look on his face, he'd noticed the now-familiar glint in her eye. He'd been helpless not to follow her, and now he was helpless not to come apart in her mouth. "Bones, Bones…I'm close. Bones…"

She murmured her approval, and he realized she wanted him to come in her mouth. "Oh, fuck," he squeezed his eyes shut, gently cupping the back of her neck and tensing as she gripped the wet base of his shaft with one hand. She stroked him so tight and sucked his head even tighter until he practically saw stars. His balls tightened and he felt his orgasm start at the base of his spine. Then he was splintering into spasms of pleasure, exploding into her hot, welcome mouth. She licked him clean, caressing his upper thighs until he stopped shuddering. Then she quickly tucked him back into his boxers and fastened his pants before she stood up. Booth grabbed her close and buried his face in her neck, breathing in her soft scent and kissing her in thanks. "Later," he growled in her ear. "Later, baby."

Brennan merely smiled and turned, opening the closet door and tossing another saucy glance over her shoulder as she used one finger to discreetly wipe the corner of her mouth. Booth's eyes narrowed and he followed her, already imagining how he was going to repay her generosity.

-b&b-

**Ingredients:**

3/4 oz Cherry brandy

3/4 oz Dry Vermouth

3/4 oz Gin

**Mixing instructions:**

Stir all ingredients with ice, strain into a cocktail glass, and serve.


	4. Mistletoe

"Done," Booth proudly crowed as he plugged in the string of lights currently decorating their tree, stairwell and mantelpiece.

Brennan smiled at him. She had no need for Christmas displays, but it was important to him, and he was important to her, so it was fine. "Not quite, Booth. We are missing something."

He scoffed and turned toward her. "I don't think so, Bones. Stockings are up, tree is lit, presents are wrapped and under the tree. Cookies are baking…everything is perfect."

She smiled again and shook her head before walking to a small paper bag hidden near the dining room table. She pulled out a small sprig of mistletoe and motioned toward a small hook she'd previously installed in the open entry way between their dining room and kitchen.

"Ah, Bones," Booth grinned, his joy contagious as he excitedly rubbed his hands together. He grabbed her around the waist and laughed when she shrieked. "I'm just lifting you high enough."

"Booth! I was going to use a chair!" she exclaimed, her hands falling to his shoulders for support.

"Please," he muttered and laughed, already walking the few steps needed to put her under the hook. Brennan easily fastened the tiny thread to it, and then she looked down expectantly. Booth let her slide down his body, but he kept her close, his arms still tight around her body. Brennan's hands rested against his chest, and one of her eyebrows rose. Booth's eyes flicked up toward the mistletoe and then shrugged a casual shoulder. "Well, since we're already here," he joked before dramatically dipping Brennan over his arm.

"Booth," she gasped, but also laughed, smiling against his lips when he captured her mouth with his. They kissed until he brought her back up, her face flushed and pretty. The mood was sweet and turned soft when they kissed again. And again. And again. Neither one wanted to leave this sudden, impromptu romantic spot. Their arms tightened around one another as they kissed. Hands started to roam and clothes began to fall off. Soon, Brennan found herself flat on her back with Booth's wide shoulders over her and his narrow hips fitting snugly between her thighs.

"I like being caught under the mistletoe with you, Bones," he teased, smoothing one of his hands up her side until he cupped her full breast in his palm.

"Booth," she arched up, sliding her fingers through his hair when he bent his head and gently sucked her nipple into his mouth. He tongued her lazily before nuzzling his lips across her chest to her other breast where he nipped and sucked until she was wrapping her legs around his waist and begging him for more.

Booth rose up on his hands and stared down at her. Their home practically glittered with soft Christmas lights. The smell of pine and baking cookies combined to make them both feel very warm and content. And as he slid into her, they both sighed with pleasure. He rode her, low and tight, their eyes locked the entire time. It was seductive, it was perfect, it was home. Each time he stroked into her, each time her fingers ran down his back, each time their lips met.

When she came, he came with her, and then he fell to his back beside her. They both smiled when they saw the sprig of mistletoe above them. "I like being caught under the mistletoe with you too, Booth," Brennan said, and Booth chuckled before standing up and pulling her to her feet. He kissed her again, and pulled her close.

-b&b-

**Ingredients:**

3/4 oz Creme de Almond

3/4 oz white Creme de Cacao

1/2 oz Swiss Mocha Cream liqueur

1/4 oz Grenadine

Half-and-half

Coca-Cola

**Mixing instructions:**

In highball glass filled with ice, comibine creme de almond, white creme de cacao, swiss mocha cream & grenadine. Fill glass with half-and-half. Top with coca-cola. Garnish with filbert nuts or cherries.


	5. No Regrets

**Oops! Sorry everyone! I fell asleep, so I missed the past few hours. Some of you were maybe thinking this was an April Fool's Day joke, but I promise to get up to speed later today. Thanks for all the kind comments so far!**

**-b&b-**

Her tear-streaked face broke his heart, and there had been a time when he thought he'd hardened his heart toward her. He'd since realized that could never fully happen and he didn't want it to happen. But it had been awhile since she'd ripped him apart with her emotions. He'd hugged her and moved her down beside him on his bed, and now he rested above her. He smoothed her hair away from her face and stared down at her, feeling as if he needed to memorize everything about this moment. Her soft hair slipped through his fingers, and he felt genuine fear that this moment, like so many other moments, would slip away just as easily.

Her eyes were clear, though pained...reflecting his, he supposed.

"Bones," he whispered, his eyes tracing over her pale face, her long neck, the way she looked in his sweatshirt, her hair fanned out over his pillow. "I…"

There were no words to describe how he felt. He watched as she rose up on her elbows until they were face to face, and he watched as she leaned closer. Only when her lips were a hairbreadth away from his did his eyes flutter shut. Her lips were soft and dry against his, and when he pulled back to look at her, her eyes were open, luminous and pretty. And they stayed open when he leaned in to kiss her again. Soon they were back down against his pillow, their arms and legs tangled together. Her hands slid beneath his shirt, stealing his breath at the way she caressed him. He moved away long enough to peel his shirt off, not caring what she thought, only hoping she would touch him all over.

She did.

And still, he wanted more. More of her body against his, more of her kisses, more of her touches. They both undressed quickly until they were nothing but skin on skin. And in the pale moonlight filtering through his curtains, she lithely straddled him, covering his body with hers. Booth clutched at her hips and his breath caught in his chest as she slowly sank down on him. His hands skimmed over her sides until he palmed her heavy, full breasts in his hands. She was incredible; this was all so incredible. And as she moved over him, he moved with her, their movements passionate and pure. Only when she buried her face in his neck and rocked in earnest did he close his eyes and think about letting go. Her body flexed around him, and he groaned, immediately coming with her and releasing himself into her. They both paused and tried to pull in deep breaths. Eventually Brennan moved beside him and Booth turned to stare at her. Once again, he smoothed her hair away from her face. "Bones, I… there's so much I want to tell you. About everything. I know it hasn't exactly been…"

"Shhh," she stopped him with two soft fingers against his lips. "Booth, we both have a lot to be sorry for, but I don't think we should dwell on those things."

His heartbeat returned to a normal pace and he nodded. "Okay, yes. No regrets."

"No regrets, Booth," she repeated and when he pulled her close to him and lifted the bedcovers up and over their bodies, she didn't move away.

-**b&b-**

Ingredients:

1/2 oz Gold tequila

1/2 oz Bailey's irish cream

Mixing instructions:

Pour in the Irish Cream first. Then add the gold tequila. Shoot down and feel the warmth.


	6. Fire and Ice

They did come in separately sometimes, and every time they did, it was hard to see how they fit.

He'd slide into a barstool, his dark gaze warm and brooding. "Coffee hot?" he'd ask, and of course it always was. He'd smile, but not all the way, though sometimes he'd point to the pie and nod with a sizzling wink.

She'd always take a table, even if she was alone, her clothes crisp and clean. "I'll have a salad," she'd say, her voice always calm and temperate. She always nodded when it arrived, smoothly placing her napkin on her lap.

Separate, they appeared disparate. Each individual seemed an unlikely fit for the other. But together, they were mesmerizing. It wasn't just in the way she would steal one of his fries or in the way he would finish off her milkshake. It was in the way they had eyes only for one another, in the way he held the door open for her as they arrived, in the way they fought over the bill, in the way she reached for his hand as they left.

Yes, when viewed apart, it was hard to imagine what these two had in common…what it was that kept them bound together. But when they were together, it was a little easier to see. His heated winks were reserved for her. Her clear blue eyes soothed him.

Like fire and ice.

-b&b-

**Ingredients:**

1/2 shot Firewater

1/2 shot Rumple Minze

**Mixing instructions:**

Layer the Rumple Minze on top of the Firewater (as best as possible)


	7. Tequila Sunrise

"Booth…" Brennan whispered and placed her hand on Booth's shoulder, giving him a slight shake. "Wake up."

"What?" he blinked, his brain recognizing that it was dark, that he was on vacation in Hawaii, and that for some reason, Brennan was keeping him from sleeping. "Why?"

She shook him again, "Because," she answered. "The sun is about to come up."

With that, she got out of bed and walked toward the balcony of their hotel suite. Booth huffed out a sigh and groaned as he forced his body to follow hers. He stretched out his back, wincing at the tightness in his feet and shoulders.

"Bones," he grumbled, his eyes narrowed in her direction when he finally caught up to her. He opened his mouth to say more, but then she turned and smiled at him. Anything he was going to say flittered away as quickly as the soft breeze around them. "Sunrise, huh?" he asked, pleased when she wove her fingers with his. He wasn't sure why she was so intent on seeing the sunrise, but now that he was awake, he had to admit it was nice to be with her.

He heard her inhale sharply and turned to see streaks of colored light forming on the horizon. Against the backdrop of their island ocean, the water rippled as if waking up to the morning itself. Anticipation fairly hummed, and Booth felt as if the universe was designed for just this moment. The colors both deepened and faded as the sun began to rise. It was incredible, and he couldn't help the '_beautiful_' that escaped his lips at the sight.

"Yes it is," Brennan agreed, and when he turned to face her, he saw she was staring at him. Booth felt a soft flush cover his cheeks, and he pulled her closer.

"What are you thinking about, Bones?" he asked, immediately wrapping his arms around her.

She looked down for a moment and then turned in his arms until her back was against his chest and they were both admiring the beautiful sunrise. "Angela was right."

The answer surprised him, and his eyebrows rose as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "About what?" he murmured.

"A sunrise is even more beautiful when you're sharing it with the person you love."

The words settled around them like a quiet peace. Booth knew her; he knew she wasn't the type to say "I love you," and he was fine with that. But this was the first time she'd ever even mentioned anything like this. He tried to relax and not overreact, but his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. "That's…that's true," he finally replied.

He felt her relax against him and incredible happiness coursed through his body. "Bones," he whispered against her hair, nuzzling his nose in the fragrant scent of her skin. "I love you too."

Her hands clasped his and led them to her hips. Suddenly, all of his senses were on alert. Her thin nightgown brushed against his bare legs and her pretty bare arms and shoulders drew him in. He placed a kiss against her neck, sweeping her hair over one shoulder to have good access to her creamy skin.

She arched back against him, and Booth's imagination went crazy. He'd had plenty of fantasies over the years, and it seemed like one of them was about to come true. Brennan rested her head on his shoulder, turning her head to press her mouth against his. Tongues tangled and fingers tightened. "Bones…" he gasped, pressing soft kisses on her lips. "I want you…please come back to bed," he gently begged.

"No," she whispered, keeping his hands in place as she rested hers on the balcony railing. "I want you too, Booth…but like this."

His groin tightened and his eyes narrowed in anticipation. Booth's fingers skimmed Brennan's thighs, pulling up her nightgown in the back. He glanced around, confirming what he already knew. They were miles away from anyone else, and even if not, the tall foliage would conceal them from prying eyes. Booth shoved his boxers down just far enough to free himself. With the sunrise before them, he gently placed his hands on the insides of her bare thighs, moving behind her. His fingers traced her soft skin, and he groaned when he found her wet and ready for him. "Bones, you're incredible, baby." He thumbed the head of his cock until it nudged just up into her opening. They both moaned at the sensation. He swiftly slid into her. "Oh, yessss," his neck arched back like it always did when she took him bare.

"Booth," her back arched gracefully, and she began her own rhythm, squeezing him with her internal muscles. "Nice and slow. Just like this. Oh, Booth…this is…so good. It's so good between us."

"Yeah," he agreed, his voice breathless at how incredible it felt to be with her like this. "You know it." He concentrated on keeping it nice and slow, as she requested. "Keep talking to me, baby."

She gasped, her neck falling forward between her arms. Her fingers clenched the balcony railing and she widened her stance. "I've never had anyone fill me like you do," she confessed, rocking up and down on her toes to take all of him inside. "But more than just like this. It's everything."

"Yeah," he repeated, mesmerized by her admissions. "Bones, it's everything for me too. It always has been. From the moment I met you."

"I know," she nodded, smoothing her hand down her own body. She traced her opening, rubbing against his shaft as he slid in and out of her, cupping his balls and gently massaging him.

"Bones, wait," Booth reached down and stilled her, grasping her wrist in his fingers. "I can't take it. If you keep that up, I'm gonna come."

"I want you to," she said, sliding his fingers up her slit. "I'm ready too."

Booth groaned and dipped his index finger through her slick cream. Her tight little clit quivered against his fingertip, and her fingers began their own soft torture against him once again. He buried his face against her back and reached around her with his other hand to grasp the railing for more support. He knew that as soon as she came around him, she'd bring him to his knees otherwise. "Okay, baby. Okay…" he picked up the pace, focusing on everything about her, touching her just so to ensure she found satisfaction. The sinuous motion of her body caused his heart rate to skyrocket and at the first clench of her body around his, he let go, cupping her mound and thrusting into her over and over as he came.

They both gasped for air and leaned against the railing for support. After a moment, his softened penis slipped from her, and Brennan whimpered with satisfaction. Booth ran his hand over her stomach, letting her nightgown fall back down her legs. Once again, he pressed soft kisses on her shoulders, and Brennan pulled on his arms until he wrapped them around her waist. She lazily leaned back against him, her breathing syncing up with his. Booth smiled, and when she finally pulled away and took his hand in hers to lead him back to the bed, he was happy to follow. He'd follow her anywhere.

-b&b-

**Ingredients:**

2 measures Tequila

Orange juice

2 dashes Grenadine

**Mixing instructions:**

Pour tequila in a highball glass with ice, and top with orange juice. Stir. Add grenadine by tilting glass and pouring grenadine down side by flipping the bottle vertically very quickly. The grenadine should go straight to the bottom and then rise up slowly through the drink. Garnish stirrer, straw and cherry-orange.


	8. Bad Habit

Brennan groaned as her alarm went off for the second time. Beside her, Booth huffed out a breath and she knew he was suffering as much as she was. "Why do we keep doing this?" she mumbled, keeping her eyes closed as she swung in the direction of the alarm clock.

"Tradition," Booth answered, his voice muffled by his pillow.

Brennan grunted out a sound and finally sighed in relief when the alarm stopped blaring its bleeps. "We should stop."

"Can't" he replied, already pulling her closer.

Where they'd once celebrated solving a case with a shared drink, now it seemed each solved case meant a few drinks, followed by sex. All night long. Roaming hands, soft laughs, long satisfied moans. Every single time.

But it left them bleary eyed and exhausted the next morning. Every single time.

"Perhaps if we just…" Brennan began to offer a suggestion she didn't really want to contemplate.

"Nope," Booth interrupted her, groaning as he lifted up to stare down at her. "No way, Bones."

He rolled away from her and as he padded to the bathroom, Brennan lazily stretched her arms over her head. She was going to be tired most of the day, but she knew Booth was right. He couldn't stop their bad little habit, and she couldn't either.

And there was no good reason why she couldn't continue it a little bit longer, she decided, as she followed him into their shower.

**-b&b-**

**Ingredients:**

1/2 oz Vodka (Skyy)

1/2 oz Peach schnapps

**Mixing instructions:**

Combine in a shot glass, vodka first.


	9. The Lady in Red

She was a knockout.

That was nothing new, but tonight, at this fancy Jeffersonian function, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. That was _also_ nothing new, but what _was_ new was that he could finally do something about it.

Her speech was precise and perfect, as always. Only he recognized the slight flutter to her fingers, signaling her discomfort with public appearances. His heart grew when she flashed him a small smile as the smattering of applause broke out. And when she returned to their table of honored guests, he stood and kissed her cheek as she sat down. "You were amazing, Bones," he whispered for her ear only.

His eyes noticed the soft flush of her skin, and he admired her pale shoulders. He knew exactly what was under her dress; he'd helped her zip into it earlier that day. But even with the temptation of black lace, he couldn't take his eyes off her pale, creamy skin encased in a deep red strapless gown. He admired the way the material hugged her curves and narrow waist, and his hand landed on her thigh beneath the table. He flexed his fingers when he hit bare skin, realizing that the slit of her dress gave him some fortuitous access. In fact, he quickly discovered, he could nudge the fabric aside and easily move his fingers up her thigh.

Booth spared her a glance from the corner of his eye, and he noticed the way the flush of her skin had gotten deeper. But other than that, she was a mask of cool indifference, easily carrying on conversations with the rest of the people at their table. A smile crossed his lips as he realized his evening was about to get infinitely more interesting. His fingers crept higher until they barely ghosted against lace. Her heat and softness beckoned him, and he cleared his throat, moving imperceptibly closer to her for even better access.

Brennan licked her lips, and Booth smiled again. He quickly fingered the slick material out of his way to bury two thick fingers into her core. She clenched, her jaw and her inner muscles, and he almost gasped at how close she was. The angle was different than how he usually fingered her, but he still knew what to do. Pressing the heel of his hand gently against the top of her mound, he sank his fingers into her over and over in fast strokes, rubbing against the top of her walls. She was so wet, he had a sudden concern she might stain her dress. Just as he was about to withdraw, she spoke up with a sharp "No."

His eyes flew to hers, but she continued a conversation with someone across the table. But he took her declaration to heart and continued to pleasure her. He knew her body well, but he kept his eyes on her face. It was only when her hand closest to him gripped her dinner knife that he knew she was about to come. He shoved his fingers deep inside her and nearly choked at the way she clenched around him, so tight and soaked. Booth held still until she stopped coming. Gently, he removed his fingers, discreetly wiping them on the dinner napkin resting on his lap. His mouth began to water at her scent, and he forced himself to think of non-sexy things in order to make it through the next three hours without hauling her home over his shoulder like a Neanderthal.

But when she placed a hand on his arm and smiled, he knew he'd wait twice as long. He knew it didn't matter how long it took because she was going home with him. That night and every night.

**-b&b-**

**Ingredients:**

1/2 oz Peppermint schnapps

1/2 oz Peach schnapps

1/2 oz Vodka

1/2 oz Grenadine

**Mixing instructions:**

Pour ingredients into shot glass. Let stand for 30 seconds and slam it back.


	10. Deep Blue

It was her eyes that kept him tethered to her. (If this was drowning, he didn't want to breathe.)

He knew she watched him just like he watched her. They had done so for years, both finding a sort of solace in the fact. Of course, from a professional standpoint, that was what partners did. Keep a look out. Watch for any signs of danger. But it was more than that. Her gaze kept him grounded. (If this was the ocean, he had no need for land.)

Sometimes they were stormy, but mostly they were a refuge. A refuge from life, from sadness and sometimes from himself. If he ever needed to know if he was worthy of anything good, all he had to do was look in her eyes. If he ever needed to know if she wanted him, all he had to do was bury himself inside her, tip her chin up and focus on her, on the way she opened her eyes on him and told him without words everything he'd ever wanted to be true. Like the center of a flame, her true fire rested in her eyes. (If this was burning, he never wanted rescued.)

_Deep Blue._

**-b&b-**

**Ingredients:**

3 cl Vodka (Absolut)

1 cl Blue Curacao (Bols)

2 cl Champagne

1 blue Maraschino cherry

**Mixing instructions:**

Vodka and Blue Curacao are stirred on ice and then topped with champagne. Place a blue cocktail cherry in the bottom of the glass.


	11. All Night Long

She was a genius, and she'd dedicated most of her life and talents to studying patterns and identifying causes. She knew she was attractive—she understood the basis of human beauty and recognized that most men would appreciate her looks. She was not above using clothing or makeup to accentuate her beauty and attractiveness. Despite all of that, she still felt surprise when Booth looked at her in that certain way. It amazed her that he wanted her like he did, and it often happened when she least expected it.

Tonight, it was at a party. She'd had one too many drinks and let her friends talk her into singing some karaoke. The first few notes had been rough, but she'd cleared her throat, focused on the words on the screen and settled into the song. Halfway through, she'd looked up to see Booth staring at her. In _that _way.

Possessive. Mesmerized. Confident. Amazed. Sexy.

She'd finished the song and returned to her seat beside him. He'd immediately rested his arm along the back of her chair, his fingertips gently rubbing with soft friction against the material of her sweater.

By the time they left, his hand was already low on her back, dangerously close to cupping her ass in public. But he kept it proper, even on the way home, cupping her knee periodically and keeping his eyes on the road.

But when they reached their bedroom, he pounced, and she found herself pinned against the door by his lean, hard body. She relished the way her breasts crushed against his firm chest. His large hands roamed beneath her dress and he slid his fingers beneath the hem of her panties to cup her rear end. Only then did he kiss her, soft nipping touches to her mouth that had her pleading for more. He soothed her with wordless sounds, assuring her without a doubt that he knew what she needed and he intended to satisfy.

And satisfy he did. With soft strokes of his fingers, he coaxed and massaged her to her first orgasm of the night. His name tripped from her lips and her hands gripped at his arms and shoulders. With a soft cry, she came, her desire for him evidenced by the slippery way his fingers slid up and over her stomach. When he lifted them to his mouth and licked each millimeter clean, her knees buckled. His eyes darkened, and she recognized it as his hunger for more. Her thighs quivered and her core pulsed in anticipation of his hot mouth buried between her legs. With other men in her past, she soon grew tired of their formulaic lovemaking, but with Booth, she anticipated his every move, luxuriated in the sensations he garnered with one look, touch or kiss.

His voice low in her ear, he guided her to the bed where he sat and stopped her between his spread legs. Still standing, she remained still as he peeled every inch of her clothing from her body. Tall and nude, she felt worshipped by his hands and lips. He kissed and sucked and nipped at her until she was trembling for more. Only then did he palm her hips and pull her onto the bed, quickly maneuvering her onto her back as he settled between her thighs. Her nipples were tight and ruddy from his mouth, her breasts full and hard with arousal. Her thighs sprawled easily in welcome, and she closed her eyes as his mouth settled at the top of her mound. Only his fingertips grazed her opening, and her hips rotated in response. He was going to take his time, and she didn't mind. Where in the past, sex was something to accomplish for a greater purpose, relieving stress, seeking companionship, now she recognized the rapture found in the long, slow build up.

He lapped at her with soft tongue strokes, never using too much pressure at any given time. The tip of his tongue brushed against her sensitive clit until it strained upward and he caught it between his lips for a soft suction. Her fingernails bit into his shoulders as she writhed beneath his mouth. Still, he tongued and sucked her, every so often lowering his mouth to thrust his tongue into her and lap at her wetness. She whimpered, and he obliged, sinking one long calloused finger deep in her sheath as he lightly mouthed her clit. Brennan felt high, like a helium balloon tethered to earth by only one thin string. She relished the sensation, cupping her breasts and gently thumbing the undersides of her nipples while Booth continued his patient torture.

Her orgasm took her by surprise, striking like lightning and shooting throughout her entire body before spiking in a pleasured sensitivity so high, she had to place her hand on Booth's cheek to guide him away from her body. Her chest heaved with every breath she inhaled, and each exhale seemed labored. His eyes met hers, and once again she saw the _look_.

Possessive. Mesmerized. Confident. Amazed. Sexy.

"Booth…" his name escaped her lips, and as if it was the permission he sought, he immediately rose above her. She lethargically watched as he undressed, his strong body revealed to her inch by inch. Like a warrior, his muscled form enticed her, and it wasn't until his hot gaze sparked down her body that she realized she was touching herself as she watched him. Lazily, her fingers slipped between her folds and she didn't stop when he watched her. His jaw ticked and then he was over her, joining her fingers with his. The sensation of slim and strength in their combined touch made her skin sizzle, and Brennan lifted on one elbow to pull his head down to hers. Their lips met and tongues tangled and they both groaned. "Inside me," she pleaded, moving her damp fingers to wrap around his hard and throbbing length. Booth gritted his teeth and instinctively thrust into her tight fist. She lightly thumbed his tip, spreading his moisture around and down his shaft until he shivered and knocked her hand away before settling between her thighs.

The blunt head of his cock nudged at her opening, and he lowered his body until his firm chest rubbed against her pointed nipples with every move. Brennan lifted her legs until her knees were close to her chest, and Booth slid forward, taking her with such slick seduction that they both froze…trying to hold onto the moment for as long as they could. Eventually, he needed friction and he palmed her knees as he moved out and then in. Out and then in, each thrust seemingly deeper than the one before.

Brennan caressed his face, his neck, his jaw, his shoulders, his chest, his arms…everything she could reach, she touched. Anticipation of his release spurred her to dark, husky, dirty words. His neck reddened and his hips pistoned ever faster. She wasn't sure if she was going to come this time, but it didn't matter, because she knew once he did, he would start all over and soon make her a quivering mass of nerves. Booth was hers, and she was his.

All night long.

**-b&b-**

_PS…thanks again for all of the kind words. I'm battling a raging headache, and trying to stay awake, but it's just not happening. : (_

_I am bummed that this marathon hasn't happened like others in the past, and I do hope to have all 24 one shots posted before the Bones ep airs on the East Coast (8pm, Fox). Wish me luck! Should be around with a few more later tonight._

**Ingredients:**

1/2 oz Malibu rum

1/2 oz Kahlua

1/2 oz Vodka

1/2 oz Dark Creme de Cacao

4 oz Pineapple juice

2 oz Sour mix

**Mixing instructions:**

Mix all together in hurricane glass. Shake well. Garnish-orange flag


	12. Evil Tongue

Sometimes, I try to challenge myself by doing a fic with no dialogue, and sometimes I try to do one with only dialogue. This one is dialogue only. We'll see how it goes!

-b&b-

"You're going to torture me…oh, OH…aren't you? Booth..."

…

…

…

"That's…oh, that's good, this is…this is because of the other day. In the closet. When I … oh, yes…right there. There! Booth, oh, fuck. Fucking so good. Do not stop. Do not stop…do not…Booth, Booth, why…no, no, please…oh yes, that feels good too."

"Mmhmmm."

…

… "oh yes…"

…

…

… "OOHHHHHHHHH!"

"Come on, baby…let me hear you. Tell me what you want. And I'll give it to you. You know I will. All you gotta do is ask for it."

"I want…I want you to fuck me with your tongue. I want to feel your mouth on me. I want your lips and tongue and teeth, and I want…oh, Booth!"

"That's it, baby. You're doing great. Keep talking. Keep talking and I'll plunge my tongue right into your hot little pussy. That's what you want, isn't it Bones? For me to lick and suck at you until you come all over my face? Mmmm, you taste so fucking delicious, Bones. I could eat you for hours, I swear to God."

"Booth…"

"Yes?"

"Nothing. Just…just Booth, and oh yes, right there. Right THERE! YES! BOOTH!"

"Mmmmmmmm"

…

…

…

"It feels so good. You're so good, Booth. Don't stop. Don't stop. Please please don't stop. Oh. Oh, oh oh! Yes. Yes, oh yes. Oh yessss! Oh. Oh! Oh… ohhhh yes."

"Mmmmm, baby, that…was incredible. You're so hot, Bones. So fucking hot."

"Booth, come here."

…

"Not yet, baby. I wanna lick you some more. You taste so good after you come."

"Ohhhhhhhh, Booth"

"That's right. I love it when you say my name. Just like that."

…

"Please, Booth, come here. I want to kiss you. I can't move, so please. Please, come up here so I can see your face and kiss you."

"Like this?"

…

…

…

"Yes…like that. Booth, you're amazing."

"Well. I like the sound of that. I'm glad you think so, Bones. Glad you think so. You're pretty amazing yourself."

-b&b-

**Ingredients:**

1 1/2 oz Gin (Tanqueray)

1 oz Midori melon liqueur

1 splash Sour mix

1 splash 7-Up

**Mixing instructions:**

Pour all ingredients into shaker over ice. Shake and strain.


	13. Tie Me to the Bedpost

"You know," Booth tested the restraints and tried to ignore the sensual glint in Brennan's eye as she circled the bed. "When you suggested this, I kinda thought you meant you wanted me to tie you up."

Brennan laughed. "Why would you think that?" she asked as she put one knee up on the mattress.

"Oh, gee, Bones, I don't know," he drawled. "Maybe because I distinctly recall you saying 'Booth, have you ever considered tying me up?'. That sort of, you know, _gave me the impression_."

"I was merely gathering data," she demurely replied and straddled his waist, lowering her oil-slickened palms to his bare chest.

"Data," he practically cursed. "So you're telling me you've never thought about me tying you up?"

Her cheeks flushed, but she continued her massage of his chest and lifted arms. "I didn't say that. I have thought about it, but I've also thought about this. And, when the opportunity presented itself-"

"I was asleep, and you tied me up, Bones," Booth interrupted with a low growl.

"—I chose to act on it," she continued, ignoring his words.

He arched up when she moved back and poured more oil in her hands. When she massaged his legs and feet, he clenched his eyes shut and inhaled through his nose. Brennan noted the strain of the ropes attached to his wrists and the way his penis was twitching toward his taut belly. A smile curved up one side of her mouth as she peeled away her skimpy nightgown and began applying oil to her upper body.

Booth sensed something was different, but it took him a second to realize she was no longer touching him. He opened his eyes to find her kneeling at his feet, oiling up her arms and breasts. "Bones…" he stared in awe at the glistening sheen on her skin and the tantalizing way her slick fingers plucked at her nipples until they were hard. His mouth grew dry, and he wanted to kiss her, all over. "Come up here, Bones. Let me make you feel good."

She made a small tsking sound, but still moved up his body. He stared at her perfect, swaying breasts and thought he was going to have his wish granted. But she stopped a few inches above his waist, and Booth watched as she lowered her breasts to nestle against his straining cock. The oil on his skin, combined with the oil on her skin and the tight way she pressed herself to him made him harder than he thought possible. But nothing compared to feeling it along with the visual of her gorgeous upper body working him up and down. His hands fisted and his toes curled at the sensation. He wanted to touch her. To have more of her, just…more "More," he finally gasped out, clenching his jaw when she used more oil on herself, spilling some along his cock in the process. "Bones…if you want me in you, you'd better do it now. I'm not sure how much more of this I can take," he admitted on a harsh plea.

She smiled and crawled up his body, kissing his mouth softly over and over until his neck arched up for a deeper touch and his penis pressed against her belly. Only then did she travel back down toward his stomach until she was once again cradling his hard length between her breasts. Then she rode him in earnest, using his frantic cries as her guide on how fast and tight to work him over.

Booth's chest worked as he tried to breathe, and when her tongue swept out and licked his rosy tip, he let out a string of curses combined with her name. Knowing he was ready, Brennan gripped him with both of her slick hands and worked him up and down. Booth let his head fall back on his pillow, and from his viewpoint, there was nothing he could do but watch as she stroked him into the pleasure stratosphere. He came in hot waves against her pale skin and the sight of it turned him on more than he cared to admit. Nearly shuddering with relief, he could barely keep his eyes open as he watched her use the bottom of the sheet to clean her breasts and his stomach. Her soothing touch lulled him until he felt her release the binds on his hands and feet. She massaged his wrists and leaned down to kiss his mouth. He murmured his appreciation against her lips, and she smiled at the sound.

"Did you get enough data, Dr. Brennan?" he teased in a low, satisfied voice, and Brennan nodded.

"I believe so."

Booth grinned and rolled to his side, effectively trapping her beneath him. He lightly fingered her arm, running his fingertips from the inside of her elbow to her wrist, enjoying when she shivered in response. "What do you say, Bones? I think I need to gather some data of my own."

Brennan felt a clench in her stomach, but also a deep trust. She let him loop the tie around one of her wrists and accepted his kiss when he was finished. "Make sure it's conclusive," she challenged huskily.

Booth laughed as he repeated the motion with her other arm. "Don't worry about that, baby. Don't worry about that."

**-b&b-**

**Ingredients:**

1 part Midori Melon liqueur

1 part Sloe gin

1 part Absolut Vodka

1 part Southern Comfort

1 part Chambord raspberry liqueur

1 part Pineapple juice

1 part Cranberry juice

**Mixing instructions:**

Mix with ice in a hurricane glass.


	14. Satin Sheets

Booth cursed as his hand slipped against the silky fabric beneath her. The satin sheets were dark, luxurious and made for sin. Made for slippery, hot, wet sin. Except, when he was with her, it didn't feel like sin—it felt like heaven. Maybe that was the true definition of sin, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that the only thing sexier than the sheets was her, all laid out and bare on top of them. Long, pale limbs, dark, wavy hair, and those eyes and mouth made for pleasure.

He rose up to his knees and stared down at the picture she made. Perfect features, sleek neck, gorgeous shoulders sloping down into breasts that made his mouth water. Her slim waist gave way to curvy hips and legs that had previously haunted his dreams. "Damn, Bones, you're so fucking incredible."

Her hands went to his thighs, and then she was stroking him between his legs. His cock got impossibly harder in her tight little hands, and his mouth fell open on a groan as his head tipped back in pleasure. "Fuck, ohhhh, that's so good," he cursed, biting his bottom lip and clenching his fists against the ecstasy for as long as he could without combusting in her perfect grasp.

"Stop, stop, baby," he fell forward and planted his hands on either side of her face. "I can't take it anymore. Please. I want to be in you. I need to be in you."

He needed friction but knew he couldn't get much traction on the sheets, so he rolled to his back and pulled her with him until she was straddling his waist. He nearly came when he felt her wetness against his stomach and couldn't help reaching between them to run two fingers between her legs. She gasped and arched against him, rotating her hips in pleasure. "Mmmm, just like that, baby," he encouraged.

The sheets were cool against his back, and she was white hot over him, riding his fingers and panting his name in soft repetition. "Ride me," he finally commanded, fisting his cock with his arousal-soaked fingers and stroking once, twice, three times before hitching her up and over the tip. She sank onto him an inch and they both froze.

"More," she husked out, and he complied, palming her hips and pulling her down onto him. Booth kept one arm wrapped around her waist and he used his other hand to cup the back of her neck, keeping her close enough to kiss her as she began to rise and fall against him. The snug, wet grasp of her body made him gasp against her lips, and soon they were both panting and murmuring pleas for more.

She gripped his shoulders and then shifted her weight, working over him in short little thrusts. He knew exactly what she needed, knew that the angle had the head of his cock hitting the inside of her walls in just the right spot. He wrapped his hands around her hips and helped her move. _Fuck, the pressure_.

Her thighs gripped his, her breasts brushed against his chest, and her fingernails bit into his shoulders as her contractions began. Her body clasped him in white hot spasms, and she froze for a second before arching back and sinking down onto him so deep, wanting to feel his entire length as she came. Booth clenched his fists at his sides, arching up with his back and feet as his orgasm started at the base of his spine and shot right through him and into her clenching body.

He flipped her over again and gently rode out of the rest of his pleasure in small, rotating thrusts until they were both breathing normally. Using one elbow for balance, he moved back far enough to meet her eyes. Her forehead was slightly damp with sweat, and he could feel her heartbeat beneath his.

"That was incredible, Booth," she murmured, skimming her fingers against his cheek. Her cool touch was like a balm, and again he was reminded that her skin was as sleek and silky as the satin beneath her.

"You're incredible, Bones," he replied, leaning down to give her a soft kiss. She arched against him, a slow undulation that told him everything he needed to know. With one hand, he caressed the inside of her thigh before sliding his thumb between her legs, stroking around her clit.

"Booth," she gasped, once again arching into his touch.

"Oh, we're just getting started, baby," he promised, already pressing more kisses along her skin.

-b&b-

Ingredients:

1 oz Kahlua

1 oz Bailey's Irish cream

1 oz Chocolate liqueur (Godiva)

Ice Fill with Milk

Mixing instructions:

Combine kahlua, Irish cream, and chocolate liqueur over ice. Add milk to fill the glass.


	15. Rainy Night

Booth sighed as he pulled into the abandoned parking lot and shut off the engine, subsequently shutting off the wipers too. They hadn't been much use anyway—the rain they were getting classified as a deluge and there was no point continuing until he could actually see. "This rain is crazy."

"It's not that bad, Booth," she turned to him with a smile. When he didn't smile back, she continued. "Though I do agree that it's more pleasant not to be caught in the rain.

"Yeah," he sighed, reaching across the seat to take her hand in his.

When he fell silent, Brennan studied him for a moment. "What's on your mind, Booth?"

He spared her a quick glance and then rested his head and other arm on the steering wheel as he looked at her longer. "You look really pretty today, Bones. Did I tell you that already?"

Brennan flushed and tilted her head to the side. "No, you did not. And thank you," she hastily added, and he smiled at her.

"I should tell you that more often," he admitted. "Believe me when I tell you that I think it all the time."

Their eyes were locked, and Brennan smiled as well. Outside the SUV, torrential rains pounded against the doors and windows, and from the inside, the windows were fogged. The result was an unexpectedly intimate setting. She unfastened her seatbelt and inched toward him on her seat. "You look very handsome as well today, Booth. Did I tell you that already?" she asked, though she knew the answer.

His smile widened and he moved closer to her. "I don't believe you did, Dr. Brennan," he teased, his eyes instinctively roaming over her face and concentrating for a fraction of a second on her lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied. Her face softened in sincerity, and she took a moment to truly examine their surroundings. "It appears that we've unknowingly created quite the situation," she said, her eyes bright as they met his again.

"You saying you wanna make out with me, Bones?" his voice grew deeper and his eyebrows waggled a bit. Brennan flushed again but also shrugged a shoulder.

"It seems like a waste if we don't."

Booth laughed and then his eyes narrowed as he took in the dimensions of the SUV front seat, combined with her gently swollen belly. He wasn't exactly sure how it was all going to work out, but climbing into the backseat seemed a bit too risky. As he was considering everything, Brennan surprised him by leaning over and pressing her mouth against his neck and her hand against his thigh. Booth started but quickly recovered, immediately turning to meet her mouth with his. He groaned at the soft feel of her tongue as it swept against his lips and when he pulled back for air, he felt mesmerized by the seductive glint in her eye. "We've never done this," he murmured and dropped a kiss on her lips after she nodded. Kissing her silly in the front seat of the SUV was a fantasy he'd had for a long time. And when she smiled and said "All the more reason to now, don't you agree?" he felt everything grow very warm.

"Yeah," was all he could think to say when she leaned back and began unbuttoning her blouse. His eyes were riveted to the sight of each creamy inch of skin she revealed. He licked his lips when the material fell open to reveal pale peach silk, so sheer he could clearly make out the shape and color of her nipples. "C'mere" he gruffed out, already reaching for her with one hand as he shoved his seat back with the other. It was slightly awkward, but he pulled her until she was straddling his waist, his hands pressing into her back and pushing her silk covered breasts against his mouth.

At first, he teased her, just barely running the tip of his tongue along the top of the bra where it met her skin. He felt her nipple tighten against his cheek and was unable to resist the temptation. He had to taste her, to see the material dampen from his mouth. As if hypnotized, his lips parted over the silk as he pulled it and her flesh deep and sucked. A sharp gasp fell from her lips and her fingers speared through his hair as she rocked against him. It was heaven, the sharp prick of her nails in his scalp contrasting with the sweet taste of her hard nipple through the silk. He leaned back for a second to look and practically hissed at the sight of the dampened material giving him one hell of a peep show to the perfect flesh beneath. Her "don't stop…please," registered, and he raked his teeth against just the tip of her nipple. An anguish groan escaped her lips and he did it again. And again until she had her arms wrapped around his head and was pressing him so close he could barely breathe. She'd always been sensitive, but this was new, and he wondered if it was because of her pregnancy.

He blew a soft breath against her, and she shivered, her nipple going even tighter against the cool, damp silk. With one hand, he lightly cupped her other bra-covered breast, and with the other hand, he used two fingers to gently pull down the wet material until her nipple was bare.

"Booth," she gasped, shivering again, and he heard the desperation in her voice.

"You gonna come for me, Bones?" he murmured, watching, mesmerized as her skin alternatingly puckered and softened under his gaze and words. Still, he only massaged her other breast through the material, keeping his motions to a minimum.

"There's only one way to find out," she breathed, and he smiled at her words.

"Then let's find out," he said before running the length of his tongue _just_ this side of her nipple.

Brennan gave a tiny little grunt, and he recognized the sound. He knew that if he unzipped her pants and worked his finger into her tight opening that she'd be clenching around him, her lead up pulses to a fierce orgasm. _Game on._

For several moments, he took it slow, licking her skin, tracing his lips over the curve of the underside of her breast, only leaving brief kisses to the tip of her nipple when he touched it at all. Then he used his tongue, laving up and over the stiff tip over and over, leaving her wet and hard and rosy and begging for a suck.

He gave in, wrapping his lips around her and sucking, lightly at first, with soft tugs and releases. He nearly whimpered at the delicious taste of her and how she fit so perfectly in his mouth. "God, I love you, Bones," he nuzzled her reverently before moving back in. He tightened his lips around her and sucked her in even deeper, the sound of his groans vibrating against her skin. He used his tongue too, and she gave him a little mewling sound that made him catch his breath before taking her back into his mouth and repeating the motion over and over.

"Booth," she gripped his head again. "I…I _need_,"

"What do you need, baby," he asked, pulling back to lick and nip at her with his teeth.

"More," she pleaded. "Touch me… please just touch me."

He complied quickly, knowing what she needed and wrapping one arm around her waist to keep her steady. He pressed his other hand against her inner thigh for a second before wedging it between her legs. She gasped and started to move on his fingers, using the pressure and the material of her pants to rub her. He cursed at how wet she was and how she'd soaked through her pants and underwear.

"What do you need?" he asked again. "Do you want me to kiss you some more? Or do you want me to talk to you?"

"Both," she breathed, and he smiled against her skin.

He sucked on her nipple for a second before releasing it with a soft pop. "You're so fucking gorgeous, Bones," he told her. "When we get home, I'm gonna do _this_…" he swirled his tongue over her nipple and then tasted her again with a tight, hard suction. "_Right here_," he tapped one fingertip against her clit through her pants. "I'm gonna strip you down and just run my mouth all over you. Every inch of skin until you're begging me with your body for more. You'll spread your legs for me, Bones, and I'll put my hands here," he moved his hand for a fraction of a second to press just against the inside of her thighs where it met her torso. "And here," he repeated the motion on the other side. "Just my hands on your legs. And then I'll be able to see and smell and feel and taste just how much you want me, Bones. And I know you're gonna taste incredible in my mouth, baby. So fucking slick, and hot and so goddamn delicious I'll never want out." He mimicked the movements he'd use, long slow licks against her nipple before flicking it with the tip of his tongue. Over and over until she groaned, and he capitulated, wrapping his mouth around her and tugging on her with short, deep sucks. "Damn, I love seeing you come apart for me, baby. Just for me," he told her, his fingers working just as frantically as his mouth.

Her head was tipped back now, her eyes squeezed shut, her lips parted, and her cheeks flushed. Booth gazed up at her as he continued to lick and suck at her perked flesh. She was riding his hand and still gripping his head to her breast, and he murmured soft praise. "That's it, you know you want it, Bones. I want to make you feel so good. Give it up, baby. Let me hear you," he encouraged.

She was whimpering, and when he lightly bit her stiff nipple between his teeth, she cried out, her breathing harsh and desperate. "Yes," she repeated in little staccato beats, and he felt the matching pulse between her legs. "Oh, yes, Booth…" she rasped out, rotating on his hand and lap as she broke. Her hands went to his shoulders and she fell forward, pressing her face against his neck as she undulated against him and came down from her orgasm. Booth ran his hands up and down her back, soothing her until she sighed and leaned back to meet his eyes. Her hair was a tousled mess, her eyes were bright and glossy with pleasure, her cheeks were still flushed, and her lips were smiling. The flush continued down her neck to her chest, where her bra only covered half of her. She was some sight, and Booth's eyes narrowed in pleasure. She was his, all his. Buttoned up at the lab, spread out and naked in his bed, and everything in between, just like this.

His hard cock twitched against her thigh, and she smiled, grinding on him a little bit. His hands froze at her waist, and he groaned. "Bones…I."

Her smile widened, and she spared a quick glance out the window. "I don't think the rain is letting up just yet. We have some time."

Booth bit his bottom lip and then loosened his hands over her hips. "Alright," he agreed, already flushing a bit that she was going to ride him until he came in his pants in the front seat of his truck. "But you gotta talk to me too…"

Her eyes flashed and she nodded, moving a bit closer to him until her damp covered core rode the ridge of the underside of his cock.

"Fuck," he hissed and gripped her hips, automatically arching up against her.

"Oh, I can do that," she smiled again, this one already triumphant as she began to move.

**-b&b-**

**Ingredients:**

3 shots Vodka

4 shots Whiskey

Peach juice to taste

Dash Vermouth

1 Lemon

**Mixing instructions:**

Serve on ice.


	16. B&B

**It's Monday, y'all! Only one more week until the premiere! **

**-b&b-**

His tongue was… "Oh yes, right there," she arched, cupping the back of his head and unashamedly rocking against his mouth. "Booth!" she gasped and then was moaning in short little pants as he pulled her clit between his lips and sucked.

Booth palmed her hips and kept her in place as he tongued her to orgasm. She shuddered and undulated against him and sighed his name, and he had no choice but to move up and over her and plunge into her wet heat. "Bones…" he groaned, planting his hands on the pillow and thrusting in and out of her.

Her breathing steadied and she carefully traced the muscles of his chest as he strained over her. Brennan leaned up and pressed small tiny kisses against shoulder, smiling to herself when his rhythm hitched and he plunged even faster.

"Fuck," he gasped and then collapsed onto her, pressing her down into the mattress. "Oh, so, so good," he muttered. "So damn good…"

Brennan, having more time to recover, merely waited. She continued to lightly touch him, smiling when he practically whimpered. He sank down onto her another fraction of a second, and then used his arms to lift himself high enough to meet her eyes.

His cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were still narrowed in pleasure, and they narrowed further when they saw Brennan's smug expression.

One of her eyebrows arched up, and he snorted out a laugh before wrapping his arms around her and flipping them over until he was flat on his back and she was sprawled out on top of him. He quickly banded his arms tighter around her, keeping her close.

Brennan laughed, but gave in, using her forearms to rest lightly on his chest. Booth smiled then and used one hand to smooth her hair away from her face. "I love you," he said, and she turned her neck to kiss his wrist.

"I love you too, Booth," she replied and leaned down to kiss his lips.

He murmured against her mouth and then rolled them to their sides, keeping her leg hitched over his and his hand cupped around her thigh. Their lips parted and he stared into her eyes for a moment. "When?"

Her brow furrowed slightly. "When what?"

He placed another quick kiss against her lips. "When did you know…that you loved me, I mean."

Brennan's face softened, and she lifted a hand to caress his cheek, even as she moved her body closer to his. "That's somewhat hard to say, as when I realized how I felt, I also realized I'd felt that way for a long time."

Booth's eyes smiled at her, and he massaged her soft skin. "Okay, ballpark it for me."

Her fingers lightly traced the straight line of his jaw. "Well…I believe that I really came to care for you, and love you…when I realized that I liked all of your flaws."

Booth reared back slightly in surprise. "What?"

"It's true," Brennan insisted. "Any other man I'd been with, or even casual acquaintances…I always chose to let go when they showed signs of their true selves, or unpleasant characteristics. I often grew tired of their lack of common sense, or…"

"You're saying I don't have common sense?" Booth teased, and Brennan tilted her head at him in annoyance.

He laughed, and she pressed on his chest, pushing with just enough force to get him to roll over onto his back again. She moved over him until they were practically touching from head to toe, and she took his hands in hers and lifted them over his head. "I'm saying that I liked you the most. I liked you infinitely more than anyone else I'd ever known. And when I started liking your quirks, like your socks and propensity for team sports…well, I realized that what I felt for you was beyond the norm. And even more than that, I wanted more. And everything about you is what makes you…you, Booth. And I love that. I love you. All of it. Even when you anger me or make me crazy or are stubborn." She leaned down and pressed a short, sweet kiss against his lips. "And that's when I knew…"

Booth was silent for a moment, and she could see the vulnerable pleasure in his face, in the relaxed set of his cheeks and the slightly wary, but pleased expression in his eyes. She recognized it as his "this is too good to be true" expression, and it made her love him even more. "I love you, Booth. Very much."

He leaned up and pressed his face in her curve of her neck, breathing her in and exhaling with soft kisses against her skin. "I love you too, Bones. Very much," he repeated, and then proceeded to show her just how much.

-b&b-

**Ingredients:**

1/2 oz Brandy

1/2 oz Benedictine

**Mixing instructions:**

Float brandy on top of Benedictine in a cordial glass without mixing and serve.


	17. Gin and Sin

**Hi everyone! **

**I just realized that I was cheering for Monday, when it was really Tuesday. Good times! Special thanks to Sleepless for posting two days in a row, since I wasn't feeling well yesterday. But I'm back, and should be back again tomorrow with more. Until then, here's a little something something!**

**-b&b-**

"Do you have any fours?" Booth asked, pouring them both another shot.

"No, go hunt."

"Fish, Bones. It's 'Go Fish'".

"Oh," Brennan frowned. "I don't see the difference."

"The _difference_," Booth insisted, leaning in to grab a card. "Is that it's what the game is _called_. If the other players don't have what you're asking for, then you have to go fishing…" his hand swept over the haphazard pile of playing cards on the coffee table. Each card featured a cartoon fish. "From the pond."

"I see. It is somewhat trivial, isn't it?"

Booth sighed. "I suppose. But it's a game for children, so it makes sense that it would be easier, right?"

She shrugged a shoulder but didn't comment.

"We could make it more interesting," Booth studied his cards, even when Brennan eyed him suspiciously.

"Such as using the scientific names for each fish?"

There was a pause, and then he met her eyes. "Um, no." He shook his head and forced back a smile at her teasing look. "I do _not _mean that…"

He leaned in closer, motioning her toward him with one finger. "What do you say to a little strip action, hmmm? Some strip Go Fish?"

She looked at her cards and then at him, examining his state of dress from head to toe. "I believe that could work."

Booth flashed a grin and leaned back in his chair. "Alright then, your turn."

"Do you have any kings?"

Another pause, and his eyes grew darker. "Go fish."

Brennan pulled a card, examined it for a second, and then placed all of her cards face down on the table. In the next instant, she lifted her sweater up and over her head.

Booth gasped and stared, his lips parted in shock. "Wow, I mean…" he blinked. "You know, most people, they start small, Bones."

She merely shrugged a bare shoulder. "I'm not most people. Besides…"

"Besides what?"

"Well, I know how much you enjoy my body, and I figure I can use that to my advantage."

Booth clicked his tongue against his teeth and tilted his head to the side in acknowledgement. "Well, let's just see what happens, shall we?"

Brennan picked up her cards and then motioned to him.

Booth examined his hand for a second. "Do you have any threes?"

"Yes," Brennan said calmly as she leaned over the table, sliding her card beneath her fingers until it barely touched his hand.

Booth choked out a small laugh, shaking his head at her blatant strategy. "Okay…" he picked up the card and then laid down his pair. "Do you have any nines?"

"No, go fish," she replied.

Booth licked his lips and then made a deliberate show of lifting one foot. With two fingers, he peeled away a sock and let it drift to the floor. "Your turn, Bones."

"Do you have any sevens?"

"Go fish," Booth nodded to the pile of cards on the table.

Brennan repeated her earlier movements, selecting a card and adding it to her hand. She then stood up, and unfastened her pants, easily removing them. She didn't tease or flirt, just merely stripped them off and laid them to the side before sitting back down and crossing her legs beneath the table. "_Your_ turn, Booth," she motioned toward him to continue.

His eyes were on her legs, and he lazily lifted his gaze back to his cards. "Got any jacks?"

"Go fish."

Booth picked a card and then reached down to yank off his other sock.

"Do you have any twos?"

Booth nodded and handed her the card. Brennan smiled and laid down her pair. "Excellent. Do you have any fives?"

"Nope, go fish, Bones."

With a nod, Brennan reached behind her and unsnapped her bra. Instead of letting it fall to the floor, she laid it just over the edge of the table, near the bottle of gin. Then and only then did she pick another card, adding it to the several others she now held close to her bare chest.

"So hot," Booth cursed under his breath. When she smiled, he couldn't help but shake his head and chuckle. "Okay, Bones…do you have any sevens?"

"Go fish,"

He huffed out a breath and then yanked his shirt over his head. "Fine," he rolled his shoulders back and then grabbed a card from the stack. "Got my twos," he bragged and set down the pair. "Do you have any fours?"

When she didn't answer, he looked up to find her staring at his chest. Her lips were slightly parted, and he waved his hand in front of her face. "Hey, Bones… yoohoo, fours? Do you have any?"

She blinked and then examined her cards. "No, go fish," she said, and he laughed.

"Ah, I caught you staring at me, Bones."

She flushed but didn't look away. "You're incredibly attractive, Booth. I imagine I feel the same way as you do about seeing my bare upper body."

Booth chuckled, his voice low and sure. "Not even close, baby," he practically growled. Their eyes held for a heated moment, and then another.

"How about an ace?"

Booth handed over the card, and Brennan smirked. She then picked up the bottle of gin and stood up, leaning over more than necessary to refill his glass. She glanced at him and saw the way his eyes were laser-focused on her bare breasts. "More?" she teased, and a curse escaped his lips. She handed him his full glass, and he took it, meeting her eyes and swallowing the gin. He licked his lips, and her nipples hardened.

She bit back a groan as she sat back in her chair and looked at her cards. "Do you have an eight?" she asked.

"Go fish," he answered immediately.

Brennan paused for a moment and then stood. She hooked her hands into the top hem of her panties, but instead of lowering them, she turned and walked toward the hallway. She leaned against the doorjamb and then pushed her underwear down her hips, giving a little shimmy until they hit the floor and she could step out of them. "I don't want to play cards anymore," she said, just before turning and making her way to the bedroom.

Booth examined the remains of their game, and then grabbed the bottle of gin and raced after her. What he saw when he reached his bedroom made him groan and get even harder in his pants. She was splayed out on his bed, all long limbs and pale skin. One arm rested over her head, and her fingers toyed with her hair as it fanned out over his pillow. Her other hand was between her legs, gently touching and stroking.

"Pants off, Booth," she commanded in a low, husky voice.

Booth chuckled, but did as she said. "Does this mean I won the game?"

Her eyes traced down his body. "I think we'll both win, don't you?"

His low grown was her answer, and he shoved his boxers down and off as well. Just as he was about to climb onto the bed, she lifted her hand from between her legs. "Wait. I want to see you. I want to look at you."

Booth groaned, but stood as still as he could. His dick was hard and throbbing, so tight and thick as it twitched against his stomach. He watched as Brennan moved her fingers back between her legs, using the lightest touches. Whether she meant to make him crazed, he wasn't sure, but the soft rotations of her hips and the husky moans that dripped from her lips as she looked him over from head to toe made him fist his hands at his sides.

"Enough," he cursed and then pounced, easily sliding over her body. He palmed her knees apart and settled between her legs, not stopping until they were face to face. "You make me so crazy, Bones," he smiled as he rested his weight on his forearms and stared down at her smug expression. "Ah, I see how it is. You like making me crazy for it…is that it?"

Brennan smiled and smoothed her hands down his back to cup his firm ass. She squeezed and arched her body up against his at the same time. "I'd say I like everything about you."

"Nice," he praised and leaned down to capture her mouth with his. "Let's try this then…" He used one hand to stroke himself and line up with her body, and then with one sure thrust, he was inside, moving, moving, moving until he was buried all the way inside of her. Brennan gasped and arched against him again with abandon.

"Booth, please…" she begged, and he obliged, working in and out of her sure, smooth strokes that made them both groan and clutch at one another for support.

Booth slipped a hand between them and cupped her breast, thumbing her nipple in tight little circles. Brennan slid her fingers back to her core and rubbed her clit, using the pads of her fingers in the same rhythm as his thumb. The movement put her palm close to his shaft as he moved in and out, and Booth shivered each time they made contact.

It wasn't long before she was clenching beneath him, squeezing him deliciously with her inner muscles until he couldn't help but thrust deep and completely combust inside of her.

Several moments later, they both caught their breath, gazing into one another's eyes. "Definitely an interesting result to the game," Brennan commented, smoothing her hair away from her sweaty forehead.

Booth laughed and pressed his face to the curve of her neck, inhaling deeply before pressing a light kiss to her skin. "I'll play with you every day, baby."

**-b&b-**

**Ingredients:**

1 1/2 oz Gin

1 oz Orange juice

1 oz Lemon juice

1/2 tsp Grenadine

**Mixing instructions:**

In a shaker half-filled with ice cubes, combine all of the ingredients. Shake well. Strain into a cocktail glass.


	18. Beautiful

He wasn't a freaking anthropologist, so yeah, he wasn't able to tell whether or not a woman had given birth or once played soccer or suffered a broken leg just by looking at her walk. But he knew _this _particular anthropologist, and he could tell just by looking at her that something wasn't right. Her shoulders were stiff, and she tensed a couple of times as she washed a few dishes in the sink.

"Everything okay, Bones?" he asked, coming up to stand behind her. Everything was still new between them, but he took a chance and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist.

"Everything's…" she stopped speaking, and he knew she'd been about to tell him that everything was fine. "Actually, I'm a little sore."

"Mmmmm?" he murmured gently. "What from?"

She didn't move except to continue washing a plate, and Booth closed his eyes for a second, just breathing in the _normalcy_ of being with her, of hearing about her day and sharing mundane tasks with her.

"We got a new floor padding at the lab today, and it's an inch or two higher than the previous one, which means I had to lean over the table a bit more…"

"Which means your back hurts," he finished for her, sliding his hands to her back and starting a soft massage up and down her spine.

"Yes," she replied. "As well as my neck and shoulders."

He murmured sympathy again and used a little more pressure as he touched her. "These dishes will wait, Bones. Why not come over to the couch with me? I may not know your fancy Thai massage, but I can do you up pretty good."

She smiled softly and leaned back into his touch. "I actually find doing the dishes to be soothing. But…don't stop," she requested, pulling a couple more plates into the sink.

Booth smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders and then began rubbing his thumbs against her muscles there. She sighed, and he realized she was just as moved by this experience as he was.

He lightly massaged the back of her neck and then moved his fingers down her arms and back up again. When she finally finished the last dish and pulled the plug to let the water drain, he tamped down a flash of disappointment that the moment had ended. But then she turned in his arms and surprised him by looping her arms around his neck and pressing a soft kiss against his lips.

"Take me to bed, Booth."

His eyebrows shot up and his arms instinctively tightened around her. "Bones…I… I wasn't trying to…you know," he blinked. And it was true; as amazing as it had been to have his hands on her, he'd only thought of easing her pain, not seducing her.

"I know," she replied and kissed him again, this one just as soft and lethargic as the first. "But it had the same affect. And I find I want more. I want your hands on my skin…with nothing in between," she added, giving him a third kiss for just a fraction of a second longer.

Booth wrapped her fully in his arms and then lifted her up. It wasn't far from the kitchen to her bedroom, and she was already peeling her shirt up and over her head by the time they reached her bed. He set her down and watched as she stripped away the rest of her clothing and moved to rest on the comforter. Booth placed one hand on her hip and nudged until she got the message and rolled over onto her stomach.

He removed his jeans, but kept his boxers and t-shirt on as he got on the bed, lifting a leg up and over her body until his knees bracketed her in. He kept his weight lifted, touching her only with his hands. Booth started with his fingers, skimming them along her soft skin. Down her arms, across her shoulders, along her sides. Brennan's lips parted around soft moans, and she sank further into the bed.

With a bit more pressure, Booth pressed his fingers to the back of her neck. He leaned forward to massage her there, admiring the way her silky hair fanned around her. He used his thumbs at the base of her neck, pressing until she gave a tiny little hiss that let him know he'd gone far enough. He used his whole hands on her shoulders, moving in and out toward her arms and back to where her neck met her shoulders. She groaned and her legs parted just a fraction beneath him.

He moved lower and ran his hands down her back, applying pressure and wondering at her perfect skin. "Bones, you're so beautiful, you know that?"

A deep sigh was his response, and he smiled, continuing his movements. Every once in a while, he'd use just the tip of a finger along her spine. She would shiver, and he'd do it again before using his hands on her. Sometimes, he'd let his fingers brush against the sides of her breasts, and she'd gasp. She was so warm and pliant beneath him, and all he wanted was to make her feel good.

When she whimpered, he groaned and leaned down to press a line of kisses along her back. He moved down her body until he could grasp her feet in his hands. Her arms were stretched out at her sides, her legs parted just a bit more, and he had to take a moment to look at her. "So unbelievably gorgeous," he breathed, just before lifting her leg to his mouth and pressing an opened mouthed kiss against her ankle. He ran his hands up and down her legs, using his thumbs to rub against her inner thighs and the soles of her feet.

Brennan gently rocked her hips against the comforter as he touched her, and when he moved high enough to brush his thumbs between her legs, she gasped. "Booth, please," she begged, and he did it again, murmuring his approval at the slickness gathering at her core.

He moved away to pull his shirt over his head and lower his boxers to his hips. Brennan turned over, the perfect picture of aroused beauty, splayed out and relaxed, flushed and ready for more.

She reached for him, running the back of her knuckles against his stomach before circling him in her hand. She gently pulled, and he followed with a harsh curse, barely able to keep from thrusting into her hand. Brennan stroked him lightly, using her thumb to catch and spread a drop of pre-cum from his tip. Booth closed his eyes for a second and tried to gain control. He gripped her wrist in his hand and then moved until he was lined up with her entrance. She guided him into her, and he did the rest, sliding forward until he was completely embedded. Brennan purred and cupped his sides, encouraging him to move. He did, in slow, easy strokes designed to let them both acutely feel every possible sensation.

Her flush grew deeper, and she pulled him down for a kiss. The touch of her tongue against his put a timer on his control, and he thrust into her more forcefully. "Yes," she whispered and wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him on. "More. Please, Booth…more."

"_Bones_," he kissed her again and moved. Slow and easy turned to sure and steady as he pumped into her. They rocked together, and with every movement she clutched him tighter, giving more of herself over to him, matching his movements, his breath. He dropped more of his weight onto her and stayed deep, pulsing and throbbing inside her and nudging the end of her walls with the thick head of his cock.

She froze and then gripped his shoulders, her short little nails digging in as she came and writhed against him from below. Booth felt the exquisite clench of her body around his, and he tried to stay still, to let her come all around him, knowing that it increased her pleasure to feel the resistance, to come hard around a hard object. He was breathing hard, every inch of him attuned to her. "So beautiful," he husked out. "You're so beautiful," he repeated, completely in awe of her.

He was reminded again that they were a perfect fit, but when she slowed, skimmed her hands down his back, sighed and pressed a soft, thankful kiss against his throat, he went mindless. With a groan, he withdrew and then slammed into her. Once, twice, three times into the snug, wet, heat of her body was all it took before he spun out into almost alarmingly hot pleasure. "Bones, Bones_, Bones_!" he chanted and tried to catch his breath as all of his senses heightened and his heart raced so quickly he thought he might die. He pulsed with warmth, and she groaned as he spilled inside her, her muscles somehow gripping him again as he twitched and sank into her one last time.

He shuddered as the last bit of pleasure was wrenched out of him, and then he moved back and to her side, collapsing with a groan. Just as he meant to reach out to her, she was already there, snuggling up to his side. Booth smiled and opened one eye, wrapping his arms around her. "Feel better?" he managed to ask, though his voice was low and tinged with exertion.

Brennan lightly cupped his jaw and rubbed her thumb against his chin. "Much." She smiled too and then closed her eyes. Booth pressed his chin to the top of her head and once again felt incredibly thankful she was in his arms and in his life.

-b&b-

Ingredients:

1 oz Cognac (Hennessy)

1 oz Grand Marnier

Mixing instructions:

Pour each ingredient into the snifter and serve.


	19. Woo Woo

Hey, remember that time Brennan toasted to love (and really Booth) in front of Jared and Padme?

-b&b-

"You _were_ drunk," he accused, using his index finger to slide the newly delivered shots closer to him and away from her.

She eyed him suspiciously, and then them. "Not that drunk."

He barked out a laugh and shook his head. "I had to carry you from the truck. To the door. To the couch…" he waited pointedly. "And that's where you stayed all night because you couldn't even move another inch."

Her pert nose tilted up. "I could have," she insisted.

Booth laughed again and then slowly inched the shot in her direction. "Fine. But this is the last one. I don't want to carry you anywhere."

She smiled at him and kept her eyes locked with his as they simultaneously knocked back their shots.

"Ready?"

"Yes," she replied and led the way out of the bar. But instead of going to the SUV, she snuck down a side alley.

"Bones," Booth groaned, but followed her. "What?"

She turned and walked backward for a moment, giving him a saucy smile barely visible in the dark. Her 'come here' motion with one crooked finger in his direction was like morphine, and he followed, eyes locked on her smile. "Bones," he repeated, this time starting to get an idea of what she had in mind. "Are you serious?"

Her only answer was to lean against the brick wall, lifting her arms above her head and waiting.

"You're drunk," he accused, even as he quickly palmed her hips and pressed himself against her. He could feel the damp coolness of the brick wall behind her and the contrasting heat emanating from between them. "But so am I, and damn if this isn't fucking sexy," he breathed, already reaching down to fist her skirt and pull it up to her waist.

Brennan laughed and unfastened his pants, sliding a quick hand in to stroke him through his boxers.

"Shit," he cursed, already thrusting into her hand. "Okay, hang on," he said as he pressed his hand between her legs and felt her wet heat through her panties.

She groaned. "More, Booth," and wrapped one leg around his thighs. He grunted in reply, knocked her hand out of the way, yanked her panties aside and took his own cock in his hand and stroked into her, burying his face in the crook of her neck and his groans into her hair.

"More," she repeated and rotated against him, gripping his shoulders and matching his rhythm. The angle was exquisite, and the setting was erotic and new. Booth grew harder and thicker inside of her, and it was her turn to groan as she ran her hands down his back until she was grasping his ass in her hands and pulling him deeper and deeper with every thrust.

"Bones, baby," Booth reared his head back, and his glazed eyes met hers, desperate and yearning for release.

She kissed him softly, once, then again, then again, before her head tipped back and her eyes squeezed shut as pleasure spread throughout her limbs and settled back at her core where her orgasm wrenched his from him, and he came inside her with a whoosh of breath.

His hands stroked her sides, her back, her hair, everything he could as he tried to catch his breath. Brennan's hands landed on his chest, and she felt the way his heartbeat settled. A smiled crossed her lips, and then she heard him chuckle.

"Can you move?" he murmured, brushing a kiss against her cheek.

"Mmmm," she hedged. " I might need you to carry me."

Booth groaned and shook his head, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist as he pulled out. He kissed her again, and they stood close as they returned their clothing to normal.

"You know I'd carry you anywhere, Bones," he promised.

"I know," she smiled. "But not tonight. At least, not yet." She winked and grabbed his hand, and they walked back into the night together.

-b&b-

Ingredients:

1 1/2 ounces vodka

1 1/2 ounces peach schnapps

3 ounces cranberry juice

Lime wedge for garnish

Preparation:

Place the ingredients into a cocktail shaker with ice into a chilled cocktail glass or highball filled with fresh with ice. Garnish with a lime wedge.


End file.
